stardarlingsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Czego pragniesz?
„Czego pragniesz?” (ang. Wish Now) – piosenka tytułowa serialu Star Darlings: Życzenia do spełnienia. W polskiej wersji językowej została wykonana przez Sylwię Lipkę, która również udzieliła głosu Leonie. Autorem słów są: Andy Dodd, Melissa Peirce, Ahmet Zappa i Shana Zappa. Wersja angielska została wydana też w zestawie Disney Star Darlings Musical Journal razem z piosenkami „I'm More”, „Starlight” oraz „Up”. Tekst |-|Polski = Oh oh, Oh oh thumb|right|335 px|Polska wersja piosenki Oh oh, Oh oh Oh oh, Oh oh Widzę Twój blask, nie ma czego się bać Sny jak dmuchawce puszczaj z głowy na wiatr Młode serce łap, szepty spadających gwiazd Już czas, aby biec na dach, słońca brać garść Czeka cały świat, daj mu tylko znak Czego pragniesz tak najbardziej? Oczy zmruż i uwierz z całych sił Jesteś tu, abyś sam mógł spełniać sny Nosisz w sobie moc, o której dobrze wiem Gwiazdy wprawia w ruch Komety w wieczny bieg Oh oh, Oh oh Bo życzenie spełnia się Oh oh, Oh oh Tylko gdy uwierzysz w nie Widzę Twój blask, nie ma czego się bać Nie ma niemądrych marzeń, to nie tak Nie chowaj w głowie nic, co w duszy gra Wybierz jedną z gwiazd, niech prowadzi Cię Kosmos czyta z ust, proszę powiedz mu Czego pragniesz tak najmocniej? Oczy zmruż i uwierz z całych sił Jesteś tu, abyś sam mógł spełniać sny Nosisz w sobie moc, o której dobrze wiem Gwiazdy wprawia w ruch Komety w wieczny bieg Oh oh, Oh oh Bo życzenie spełnia się Oh oh, Oh oh Tylko gdy uwierzysz w nie Oh, oh, Oh oh Twoje życie spełnia się Co noc gwiazd moc (Co noc gwiazd moc) Zapytaj jednej z nich Czy na życzenie mogłaby Życzenie twoje spełnić dziś (Oh) Co noc gwiazd moc (Co noc gwiazd moc) Zapytaj jednej z nich Czy na życzenie mogłaby Życzenie twoje spełnić dziś Oczy zmruż (oczy zmruż) I uwierz z całych sił (Co noc gwiazd moc) Jesteś tu, (aby móc spełnić sny) Abyś sam mógł spełniać sny (Co noc gwiazd moc) Nosisz w sobie moc, o której dobrze wiem Gwiazdy wprawia w ruch Komety w wieczny bieg Oh oh, Oh oh (Oh) Bo życzenie spełnia się Oh oh, Oh oh Tylko gdy uwierzysz w nie Co noc gwiazd moc (Oczy zmruż) Zapytaj jednej z nich Czy na życzenie mogłaby |-|Angielski = Oh oh oh oh thumb|right|335 px|Angielska wersja piosenki Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh Take a deep breath Gotta find your own light Watch all the petals of a dandelion fly Let a shooting star run across a midnight sky Throw a coin in a wishing well, let it fall down Send a gold balloon up into the clouds Make a wish now Make a wish now Close our eyes Believe with all our might Spark a dream Light it up Til it burns bright Nothing in the universe Can knock us down We can have it all We got each other now Oh oh oh oh Anything is possible Oh oh oh oh Every wish is magical Shout it out loud to the brightest star No need to keep it quiet in your heart No dream is out of reach No wish too far Choose your own way blow a candle out Chase the other side of a rainbow down Make a wish now Make a wish now Close our eyes Believe with all our might Spark a dream Light it up Til it burns bright Nothing in the universe Can knock us down We can have it all We got each other now Oh oh oh oh Anything is possible Oh oh oh oh Every wish is magical Oh oh oh oh (Every wish is magical) Star light, star bright First star I see tonight (ohhhh) I wish I may, I wish I might Have this wish I wish tonight (ohhhh) Star light, star bright First star I see tonight (ohhhh, ohhhh) I wish I may, I wish I might Have this wish I wish tonight. Close our eyes Believe with all our might Spark a dream Light it up Til it burns bright Nothing in the universe Can knock us down We can have it all We got each other now Oh oh oh oh Anything is possible Oh oh oh oh Every wish is magical Star light, star bright First star I see tonight (ohhhh) I wish I may, I wish I might (Light it up , Light it up ) Nothing in the universe Can knock us down We can have it all We got each other now Oh oh oh oh Anything is possible Oh oh oh oh Don't you know you're magical Star light, Star bright First star I see tonight I wish I may, I wish I might Have this wish I wish tonight. Ciekawostki * Fragment piosenki pochodzi z angielskiej rymowanki „Star Light, Star Bright”. en:Wish Now pt-br:Wish Now sv:Wish Now Kategoria:Piosenki